Tails' Valentine's tale
by NinjaJedi
Summary: On the "mushiest" day of the year, a young multi-tailed fox ponders his feeling for a young pink hedgehog.


Tails' Valentine's tale

Old Man Winter was gentle to the inhabitants of Knothole. There was a light snow on the ground but the temperatures never dipped below 20. On this particular day, a young multi-tailed fox watched his best friend/big brother act mushy. For it was Valentine's Day, a day in which Tails didn't really understand. Sonic was walking hand-in-hand with Sally. Occasionally they would stop, look each other, giggle and lightly kiss each other on the lips.

They were not the only ones. Several other couples walked hand-in-hand or were giving each other gifts of candy or whatever flowers they could find. The little fox just sighed. It looked like Sonic and himself wasn't going to do anything today.

There were two people who he didn't see today. One of them was a young pink hedgehog. He shook his head clearing the image of her from his mind. Ever since they played the game called Advanced Dungeons & Dragons a while back, he started thinking of her a lot more. The game ended with them kissing each other lightly. While it was technically in the context of the game, a kiss was a kiss. He made the mistake of telling Sonic about it. The blue teenage hedgehog just teased him for the rest of the month, singing some ridiculous song "Tails and Amy sitting in a tree…"

He made his way to a hut. Knocking on the door, he waited until the occupant opened it. "Tails, what brings you by my workshop?" Answered a walrus.

This was the other person he didn't see today. "Hey Rotor, I was wondering if you had anything you needed help with?"

The walrus had to think. Not about whether or not he had stuff for Tails to do, which he did, but about the little fox in front of him. While still young, Tails possessed an uncanny mechanical ability. He had to wonder if this had been another time, another place, or even another reality. Would Tails still have this ability? He laughed at himself. Given a chance this little fox probably would've built his own plane by now. "You're not here to help me, are you Tails?" The little multi-tailed fox looked down bashfully and shook his head. "Why don't you come out of the cold?" With that, they enter his hut.

"So what's on your mind?" Rotor asked while putting a flask of water on a Bunsen burner.

Tails sighed, "It's about this stupid day. I don't understand why everybody's acting all mushy."

Rotor chuckled, while removing the boiling water. Pouring it into two glasses full of chocolate power, he handed one to Tails. "Today's Valentine's Day Tails. The day you spend with the person you like."

There was a pause as both sip their drinks. "How is that different from any other day? Why is today special?"

Rotor wasn't really sure. He knew that it was a holiday before Robotnik. But he wasn't completely sure why today was special. "To be honest Tails, I don't know. I guess back before Robotnik, this day had some special meaning. I think it was a special day to tell that special person you care for them. Why this sudden interest in Valentine's Day?"

The little fox blushed. "Well…Um…You see…there is this, guy I know. He's been thinking about this girl lately. And he's confused."

"I see. Has this "guy" you know talked to his best friend?"

"He tried, but his best friend just teased him."

"Well the next time you see him this "guy." Tell him it's only natural to think about girls. He's growing up."

Still embarrassed, the only thing that the fox can do was look him in the eye and ask "Do you have a girl you like?"

Rotor sighed and with an emotion in his voice that Tails didn't recognize he answered "Yes, there is this girl I like."

"Do she know you like her?"

"No."

"Are you getting tell her?"

"No."

"Why not? If it's OK to like a girl, isn't it OK to tell her you like her?"

"It's not always that easy Tails. Sometimes when you really like a girl, yet that girl likes someone else, and if that other person can make her happy, sometimes you have to step back and let the other person make her happy."

"This liking girls stuff is complicated."

Rotor just laughed, "Nothing in life worth doing is easy. So will this "guy" tell this girl he likes her?"

"He doesn't know. He's not even sure she likes him back. She's got a crush on someone else, but that person likes someone else."

"You might be surprised Tails. She might just be sitting at her hut, thinking about this "guy." I think he should tell her. And if he does, I happened to pass a rare winter rose growing not too far from here the other day. You should find it easily, it's pink in color."

The multi-tailed fox blushed, "Thanks Rotor, you'll won't tell Sonic about this will you?"

"My lips are sealed. Good luck!" With that, Tails finished his hot chocolate, got up and left.

In another hut a pink female hedgehog sighed. She just witnessed her crush, her hero walk hand-in-hand with another woman. Depressed she got off the couch she was on and walked over to a small bookcase. Looking through the books she paused at one of them. It was a book her newest friend gave to her. It was a hardbound book with weird title called Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. She smiled as she remembered fondly their very first game. She also blushed slightly as she remembered the conclusion of the game, which ended with them kissing each other very gently, very quickly on the lips. After the game the two of them became fast friends. She found herself enjoying his company, and she had to wonder. Had this been another time, another place, another reality would they be friends? Would they even know each other? Would they be more than friends?

A gentle tapping from the hut door broke her out of her contemplation. She opened it to find a young multi-tailed fox, with a bashful look on his face and his hands behind his back. "Tails? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Amy… I…I came to give you something."

"Really?" She asked excitedly, "What?"

Bringing his hands from behind his back, he presented her with a small pink rose. "I want you to have this, for Valentine's Day."

Tenderly she took it from him. "Thank you Tails! This is the first Valentines gift anybody has ever given me."

"There is one more thing Amy. There's something I would like to tell you. I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and I think I like you." With that declaration his face turned entirely red.

Slack-jawed, the pink female hedgehog felt her heart skip a beat. "Really?" With his nod, the only thing she could do was throw her arms around and pull him into a hug. "Tails without a doubt you're the sweetest guy I know!" With the conclusion of that sentence, she kissed him. Unlike their first kiss, which essentially was nothing more than a peck on the lips, this one was quite different.

When it was over he took a step back, with his eyes glazed over and a goofy smile "Wow!" Was all he could say.

They spent the rest of the holiday just talking. Their friendship was heading into a new and exciting direction. At the end a day before parting, they kissed each other one last time. With a smile on her face, Amy overheard Tails say to no one in particular as he walked away "I definitely like girls now."

Night fell on Knothole, and most of its inhabitants were asleep, except for one. One lone walrus stared into the winter night sky. Upon seeing a shooting star, he uttered one thing "My only wish is for her to be happy." After which he turned off his light and went to bed.

The End 

Author's note: Well I finally did it. It took me nearly six years, but I finally wrote a pseudo-sequel for my very first fan fiction posted here on fan not exactly what I had in mind so that's why I'm calling it a "pseudo-sequel." I hope you like it anyway. And yes I know I suck with titles.

I want to thank everybody for giving me great ideas for a sequel; I truly hope you enjoyed this story.

I chose Tails to go to Rotor because Sonic would be out with Sally for Valentines. I'll leave it up to you the reader to decide for yourselves, who Rotor is in love with.

NinjaJedi - The Jedi ninja


End file.
